Glory-Bound Orc
Glory-Bound Orcs are touched by their god, Garrak, to show that they are a race worthy of friendship and to gain redemption. Appearance Glory-Bound orcs look like less savage versions of their cousins. They have a small variety of skin color, from deep green to a greyish green. They stand upright and tall, as oppose to hunched over like many other orcs. They still maintain similar physical characteristics as other orcs, such as large size, massive builds, and most have tusks. However, their features tend to be softer, which many mistaking them as half-orcs, though they are usually larger than most half-orcs. Their eyes range in a wide variety of color, but the most common are yellow, red, and purple. Their hair is almost always long and black and they favor hair styles that pull it back and out of the way, such as dreads and braids. History In an attempt to redeem the orcs, Garrak presented himself to a tribe of orcs who he then changed and made his own. These orcs became known as the Glory-Bound tribe, and they live in the Denali Jungle. Society & Culture Society The Glory-Bound tribe of orcs is a unique one among the many tribes that dot the world. They dedicate themselves to their patron god, Garrak, who made them what they are. Like all orcs, they are ruled by the strongest of their tribe, whom they call the Kriam, which loosely translates to "Garrak's Chosen in the Realm." The Kriam, like most other tribes, is also the strongest and can be challenged for the position. The winner leads the tribe, and the loser steps down. It is seen that Garrak favors whoever is Kriam, so if they lose, they have obviously lost his favor. Both men and women are equal in the eyes of Garrak, as neither are stronger or weaker than the other. Only their glory and strength in battle determines their worth. Religion Glory-Bound orcs exclusively worship Garrak, who they see as their father, creator, and the strongest of all the orcs gods. Relations Being orcs, they Glory-Bound orcs do not have good relations with their neighbors. However, being good creatures, they have even worse relations with other creatures of the jungle, such as trolls and goblins. They have, at times, ventured out of the jungle, and most half-orcs who live within Tot Momoli are descended from the Glory-Bound. Adventurers Racial Traits *Ability Score Modifiers: Glory-Bound orcs maintain some brutality of other orcs, but they behave and look far less savage than their cousins thanks to Garrak. They gain +4 Strength, –2 Intelligence, –2 Wisdom, and +2 Charisma. *Type: Glory-Bound Orcs are humanoids with the orc subtype. *Size: Glory-Bound Orcs are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Base Speed: Glory-Bound Orcs have a base speed of 30 feet. *Darkvision: Glory-Bound Orcs can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. *Garrak's Glory: Glory-Bound Orcs recieve a +4 racial bonus on saving throws against fear effects. Also, once per day, after a natural roll of 1 on a d20 roll, Glory-Bound Orcs may reroll and use the second result. *Garrak's Freedom: Glory-Bound Orcs gain a +2 racial bonus on Will saving throws to resist charms and compulsions. In addition, if a Glory-Born Orc fails such a save, it receives another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect (assuming the ability has a duration greater than 1 round). This second save is made at the same DC as the first. If the Glory-Bound Orc has a similar ability from another source (such as a rogue's slippery mind class feature), it can only use one of these abilities per round but can try the other on the second round if the first reroll ability fails. *Light Sensitivity: Glory-Bound Orcs are dazzled in areas of bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. *Weapon Familiarity: Glory-Bound Orcs are always proficient with greataxes and falchions, and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. *Languages: Glory-Bound Orcs begin play speaking a regional Common and Orc. Orcs with high Intelligence scores can chose from the following: Dwarven, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin, Undercommon.